This project involves a novel system that would provide sutureless tissue repair. Photochemically-activated 1,8-naphthalimides would be incorporated into a chitosan-based polymer, thus combining the tissue-bonding capabilities of novel, patented 1,8-naphthalimide compounds with the wound-healing and hemostatic properties of chitosan. This naphthalimide "glue" will be used to adhere adjacent tissues or to apply a "patch" to an injured arterial site. The range of potential vascular applications is very broad, from simple arteriotomy closure to control of massive hemorrhage. A technique which could facilitate hemostasis and wound repair would improve patient care, reduce morbidity and mortality, and potentially reduce health care costs. Such benefits would be well received in the medical industry. The market for such a product spans from the clinic to the emergency room to the surgical suite. In the feasibility studies proposed in this Phase I application, we will design and manufacture a naphthalimide-loaded chitosan gel where the bifunctional naphthalimide is adhered to the chitosan gel via dark reaction and to adjacent reactive sites via light reaction. Two species of naphthalimide compounds will be developed to facilitate bonding within the chitosan gel itself, and between the gel and the tissues to be adhered. Preliminary testing of tissue-bonding capabilities will be also be conducted. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research will culminate in the production, marketing, and sales of a tissue-bonding compound that would be available for purchase by clinics and hospitals and use by medical professionals. The product would include the naphthalimide-loaded chitosan gel and complete instructions for application and irradiation. The market for such a product will include all clinics and hospitals who are currently performing arterial repair using standard repair techniques.